


Baby-Doll's Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll glowered as she heard footsteps in her bedroom.





	Baby-Doll's Spirit

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll glowered as she heard footsteps in her bedroom. She struggled to rest before she tossed and turned under the blanket.   
She sat up and viewed a spirit materializing. Baby-Doll continued to glower. 

''Naughty Mr. Spirits!'' Baby-Doll watched as the spirit's eyes widened. A smile formed after she fell asleep. 

 

THE END


End file.
